Honge Juda Na Hum
by Akankshaduofan
Summary: This is a story on plot given by Coolak di nd title suggested by Nikita duo lover (Thanks to both)... It is a duo based story as usual... can't summaries it... Plzz peep in to know more... Last chapter updated
1. chapter 1

Daya was sleeping peacefully in his room... his sleep got disturbed by ringing of alarm clock... he turned it off nd woke up unwillingly... he streched his body nd moved towards the bathroom for freshen up... After sometime when he came out of the bathroom... he noticed a paper on the side table... he opened it and started reading it...

 **Mujhe kuchh kaam hai.. to main bureau jldi ja rha hu... breakfast ready hai.. kr lena... late mat krna... jldi aa jana bureau...**

 **Abhijeet**

Daya in frustration : Kya yaar... ek note chhod diya aur chala gya... pure one week se thik se baat tk nhi ho pai hai... bs kaam kaam kaam... yaar jaise lgta hai sare bureau ki responsibility isi ke upar hai... Ab main bhi baat nhi karunga huh!!

Daya got ready for bureau... he thought to skip the breakfast first but he again thought...

Daya thought angrily : Kar leta hu breakfast thoda sa warna agar mere gabbar bhai ko pta chal gya to mujhe kachcha chaba jayega... thinking this he took a sandwitch and after having it... he headed towards the bureau... he reached there in half an hour nd entered inside... he noticed that only Nikhil nd Sachin were present and Other along with Abhijeet were missing...

Daya seriously : Kya baat hai? Kaha hai sb?? Nikhil kaha gye hai sb?

Nikhil : Good morning Sir (Daya nodded his head) Abhijeet sir, Freddy sir aur Purvi investigation ke liye gye hai... ACP sir HQ gye hai kuchh meeting ke silsile me... to yhan sirf hum do the aur ab aap aa gye hai...

Daya : Ok... Kuchh clues mile kya?..

Nikhil : Haa sir... kuchh doubts tha isiliye Abhijeet sir gye hai spot pe... bahut complicated hai ye case...

Daya : Haa wo to hai... sukh chain sb chhin liya hai is case ne...

Nikhil confused : Sukh... chain... main kuchh samjha nhi Sir

Daya : Kuchh nhi yaar... ek hafte se thik se na to boss se batein ho pai hai... na hum sath me dinner breakfast ya lunch kr paye hai... khair ye sb chhodo... fir se cross check karo files nd all evidences ko...

Nikhil : Yes Sir... Don't worry Sir... sb jldi thik ho jayega

Daya : Hope so...

Trio started working... suddenly bureau phone rang...

Nikhil : Hello... CID bureau... he talk for few minutes... nd call disconnected

Nikhil to Daya nd Sachin : Sir... ek naya case aa gya hai... kidnaping ka... ek bachchi kidnap hui hai... hume jana hoga

Daya (irritated) : Abhi ek case solve hua nhi ki dusra aa gya...Thik hai chalo... meanwhile Pankaj entered inside

Sachin stammered in fear : Good... morning... Sir... Sorry sir aaj late ho gya... traffic me fash gya tha...

Daya : It's ok Pankaj... Abhi in sb ka time nhi hai... ek case aaya hai... chalo...

All headed towards the house of the girl to get information...

 **In the Evening**

All were present in the bureau except Daya... they were really tired after this much busy schedule... Both cases were still pending...

Abhijeet tiredly : Chalo sblog ghar jao... kal time se aa jana... kal ACP sir bhi honge... to dekhte hain kya ho pata hai... suddenly something strike in his mind... ye Daya kaha hai?.. Dikhai nhi de rha... Sachin tum bhi usi ke team me the na kidnaping wale case me... kaha hai wo?

Sachin tensed : Sir wo Daya sir ne kaha ki hum bureau jayein aur unhe kuchh kaam hai to wo baad me aayenge... magar ab tk to unhe aa jana chahiye tha...

Abhijeet was worried but trying to behave normal : Thik hai... tumlog jao main dekhta hu...

Nikhil was also worried : Sir... Daya sir subah pareshan the kafi...

Abhijeet : Kis baat ko le ke...

Nikhil : Keh rhe the aapse thik se baat nhi ho pa rhi...

Abhijeet mummered worriedly : Ye ladka bhi na... he dialed Daya's number but no response... ab phone bhi nhi utha rha...now ordered all... Achchha thik hai tumlog niklo main dekhta hu kaha hai wo...

Sachin : Ok Sir... but jo bhi ho hume inform kr dijiyega...

Abhijeet : Thik hai Sachin...

All went towards their home nd Abhijeet also went towards beach in search of Daya... he reached there but there was no sign of Daya there... so he decided to go home nd check there... he reached at home... but the house was locked...he was dialling his number continuosly.. but the result was same... now he became really worried...

Abhijeet worriedly : Yaar ye ldka gya kaha... ek to khud itna tension hai... upar se iska dimag... dimag to hai nhi khali dabba hai... pta nhi kya kya sochta rehta hai... Oh God!!!... (something strike in his mind).. haa uske informer ko call krke dekhta hu... he dialed his number

Abhijeet on call : Hello... haa Daya aaya tha kya tumhare paas...

Informer : ...

Abhijeet worriedly : Achchha thik hai... saying this he disconected the call... Ye to iske pas bhi nhi gya tha... kya karun kahan dhundhu... dimag hi kaam nhi kr rha... ek baar mil jaye fir achchhe se class leta hu iska... dimag thik krna jaruri hai... suddenly his phone started ringing... he take out the phone from his pocket in hurry bd picked up the phone immidiately seeing the caller id

Abhijeet worriedly : Hello Daya... kaha hai tu... phone kyu nhi utha rha tha... pta hai kitna pareshan... he stopped listening the news... the cell phone slipped from his hand nd tears started flowing from his eyes...

End of the chapter

Guys... tell me how's it?... Sorry for all mistakes... nd you know I don't know i of investigation... so plzz manage...

Coolak - Di... hope you liked it... plzz tell me how's it?...

Yours

Akanksha


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all reviewers for their precious review... Here is the next chapter...

Abhijeet entered inside the hospital almost running... he was stopped by the caller at reception...

Caller : Hello Sir... I m Vishal Singh... maine hi aapko call kiya tha...

Abhijeet worriedly nd with heavy voice : Kha hai Daya?...

Vishal : Unka operation chal rha hai... Chaliye mere sath... both headed towards the OT...

Abhijeet was not in the condition to say or ask anything...his eyes were moist... but Vishal decided to talk to him so he started...

Vishal : Unka bahut bura accident hua tha... main bhi wahi se gujar rha tha to dekha maine... aur unhe yhan le aaya... fir unke phone me speed dial me **BOSS** name se saved number tha to usi pe dial kiya... to wo apka number tha...

Abhijeet somehow composed himself : Jee... Thank you so much... aap nhi jante aapne mere upar kitna bda ahsaan kiya hai... I never forget this...

Vishal smiled lightly : Maine aapko ye sb Thank you sunne ke liye nhi btaya... Ye mera farz tha jo maine nibhaya... isme ahsan jaisa kuchh nhi hai...

Abhijeet : But still Thank you so much...

Vishal : It's my pleasure Sir...

Till then they reached near OT... Vishal sat on the bench present there... Abhijeet was standing with the support of wall like an statue... Vishal went to him nd put his hand on his shoulder... Abhijeet turned...nd looked at him... but in next moment he turned his head in other direction...

Vishal : Aapko dekh ke lgta to nhi ki aap unke sirf **BOSS** hain...

Abhijeet without looking at him replied calmly : Main uska Boss nhi hu... Hum CID officers hai... Aur wo mera bhai hai... mera dost hai... meri Jaan hai wo...

Vishal said nothing after that... he was appreciating the bond between duo in his heart...

Vishal (POV) : Aaj kal bhi aisi friendship hoti hai vishwas nhi hota... aaj kl to ek parivar me bhai bhai ke dushman hote hain... aise me inki dosti to ek mishal hai...Ek andar bed pe pda hai... to dusra yhan zinda lash bn ke khda hai... (he also became emotional nd praying to god)... hey bhagwan!!... wo jldi thik ho jaye aur inhe kabhi juda mat krna... meanwhile a nurse came out of OT... Abhijeet rushed to him...

Abhijeet worriedly in teary tone : Kaisa hai mera bhai...

Nurse : Dekhiye Doctor abhi aa rhe hain... aap unse baat kr lijiyega... nd she went from there...

After sometime Doctor also came out... he was none other than duo's friend Dr. Kumar...

Abhijeet tearily : Kumar... Tum?... Achchha hua is time tumhari Duty hai yhan... yaar kaisa hai Daya??... wo thik to hai na... use kuchh hua nhi n??...

Kumar : Relax Abhijeet... Daya ab thik hai... but behosh hai... ek do ghante me hosh aa jayega... fir mil lena... lekin use rest ki jarurat hai... aur achchha hoga agar do teen din hospital me hi rahe to...

Abhijeet take a sign of relief : Thank you so much Kumar... main dekhta hu... hosh to aa jaye... fir class leta hu main..

Kumar with fake anger : Haa bhai... ab to tum mujhe Thank you bhi bologe... aakhir main tum do bhaiyon ka lgta hi kya hun... ek doctor hi to hun... waise aa a doctor ye meri duty thi ki main use treat karun... so...

Abhijeet smiled sadly : Nhi yaar plzz aisa mat bolo... kya main use dekh skta hun ek baar...

Kumar : Chalo km se km aap mushkuraye to... he patted his shoulder... Relax Abhijeet... wo thik hai... main abhi permission nhi de skta use dekhne ka... you know the rules na...now I have to go to check other patients...

Abhijeet with little smile : Sure Kumar... jao tum... Kumar smiled nd went from there...meanwhile Abhijeet's phone rang... he checked the i'd it was Sachin's call... he received the call...

Sachin with tense voice : Hello Sir... Daya sir ka kuchh pta chala kha hai wo...

Abhijeet : Haa Sachin... pta to chal gya... lekin...

Sachin worriedly : Lekin kya sir... thik to hai na wo...

Abhijeet : Haa ab thik hai.. lekin uska accident hua tha... hospital me hai...

Sachin : Kis hospital me hain aaplog?...

Abhijeet : City hospital...

Sachin : Thik hai.. hum aate hai abhi... saying this he disconnected the call before Abhijeet could reply...

Abhijeet turned towards Vishal who was playing the role of silent observer...

Abhijeet : Mr. Singh... kafi late ho gya hai... aapko ab ghar chale jana chahiye... aise hi aap kafi der se yha hain...

Vishal : Ok Sir... You take care... Abhijeet nodded his head with light smile... And Vishal went from there after a formal handshake with Abhijeet...

Abhijeet was sitting on the bench with closed eyes... meanwhile Sachin, Nikhil, Freddy nd Pankaj reached there... Sachin put his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder... with this touch Abhijeet opened his eyes... his eyes were still moist... but he control his emotions and gave him a smile... this smile was also showing his pain... it was not his genuin smile... anyone can understand that he was smilling forcefully... All the members also became emotional seeing their strong senior like this...

Sachin controlling his emotions : Daya sir ko hosh aaya sir?...

Abhijeet indicating them to sit : Pehle baitho tumlog...(all sat on the same bench with Abhijeet).. maine kha tha na ki wo ab thik hai... fir is time aane ki kya jarurat thi... subah aa jate... abhi hosh nhi aaya hai... ek ghante tk me aa jayega...

Freddy in moist tone : Sir... mana ki hum juniors hain aaplogo ke... par kya humara itna bhi haq nhi hai?... aap yhan akele aa gye ek baar bhi hum me se kisi ko btana thik nhi smjha...(with little anger) wo to achchha hua ki Sachin sir ne phone kr liya aapko... warna hume to pta hi nhi chalta kuchh...

Abhijeet seriously : Ho gya ya aur kuchh hai bolne ko... tumlog samajhte kyu nhi ho... case ka bhi itna pressure hai... kal bureau bhi jana hai... tumlogo ko rest ki jarurat hai...

Sachin without any eye contact : Aur aapko Sir??...

Abhijeet with little irritation : Fir wahi batein... tumlog samajhte kyu nhi yaar...

Freddy : Sir... hume nhi samajhna kuchh... aur aap bhi bekar ki koshish mat kariye... aaram se baithiye...

After sometime of silence...Nikhil said while standing : Main sbke liye Chay le ke aata hu... chal Pankaj...

Abhijeet : Nhi Nikhil mujhe kuchh nhi chahiye... baki logo ke liye le aao...

Nikhil : Sir... aise kaise chalega...

This time Sachin spoke before Abhijeet : Tum le aao Nikhil...

Nikhil nd Pankaj went from there without wasting time...

Something strike Abhijeet's mind... so he ask to Sachin

Abhijeet : Tum khud to aaye hi... in tino ko bhi inform kr diya... ab sirf tumlogo ko hi pta hai ya Sir aur Doctor sahab ko bhi bta diya tumne...

Sachin nodded his head : Nhi sir unhe nhi btaya... unhe kuchh pta nhi hai...

Abhijeet take a deep breath : Achchha kiya... unhe kal hi btayenge... meanwhile a nurse came there to inform them about Daya...

Nurse : Patient ko hosh aa gya hai... abhi Doctor Kumar unhe check karenge... uske baad aap mil skte hai...

Abhijeet thanked her nd she went from there...

I end the chapter here... kaisa lga btaiyega jarur...

Yours

Akanksha


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for your lovely review... Hoping for same support further... Here is the next chapter...

Abhijeet with all entered inside Daya's ward... he was lying on the bed with closed eyes... he was looking so tired... his face had become pale... Abhijeet felt a pinch in his heart seeing his condition... his eyes became moist... Sachin put his hand on his should nd indicated him to go to Daya with his eyes... Abhijeet nodded nd went beside his bed nd sat on the stool present there... Daya felt his presence nd opened his eyes slowly nd looked at Abhijeet... he passed his evergreen sweet smile to Abhijeet nd all... but the charm was not present in this smile... all smiled back except Abhijeet... as he was too much angry with him...

Daya in low voice : Boss...

Abhijeet coldly : Shant raho... Doctor ne bolne ko mna kiya hai jyada...

Daya smiled on his concern : Boss... sorry na...

Abhijeet stood up nd turned to go when Daya held his hand nd stopped him...

Abhijeet coldly : Daya... leave my hand...

Sachin thought it's better to leave both buddy alone... so he said : Sir hum abhi aate hai... saying this he indicate rest to move outside with him... now only Daya nd Abhijeet was present in the room...

Daya sweetly : Plzz boss... baith jao na...

Abhijeet melted a little on his sweetness ( After all humare Daya Sir hai hi itne sweet... hai n?)... he again sat on the stool but still not saying anything... even not looking at him...

Daya with irritation : Boss... kuchh bologe bhi... ya yunhi muh fula ke baithe rahoge...

Abhijeet's anger increased nd he shouted angrily : Kya bolun main haa... kya bolun... tumhare pas dimag hai... kya haal kr liya hai apna... chehra dekha hai apna... bachche nhi ho tum Daya... apna khyal rakha karo tum... CID ki duty hai humari... kal ko mujhe kuchh ho gya to kya karoge tum...(Daya shivered listening this)... kb samajh aayegi tumhare ye baat... main pareshan ho gya hun tumhari carelessness se...(a tear slipped from Daya's eyes)... case ka pressure hai abhi aur tum ho ki apna dhyan hi bhi nhi rakh skte... saying this he marched out of the room... All other members were present outside... they saw that Abhijeet was in so much anger... they exchange look with each other nd shook their head helplessly...

Freddy : Ho gya aaj... lag gai class Daya sir ki...

Sachin : Haa freddy... Daya sir ko to dant diya Abhijeet sir ne... ab khud ke aanshu chhupane ke liye chale gye yhan se...

Nikhil : Hume jana chahiye Sir ke pas...

Pankaj : Pagal ho gye ho... tumhe bhi class lgwani hai kya?...

Nikhil : Tu Duffer ka duffer hi rahega... tu mat ja... Pankaj made a face...

Sachin : Koi kahi nhi jayega... tumlog ghar ja rhe ho... nd this is the final decision... main yha sambhal lunga... (Freddy was about to say something)... No more discussion Freddy... ghar jao kal bureau bhi jana hai...

All nodded... nd went to their home half heartily... Sachin went to Daya's room first... he was lying on the bed... tears were present at the corner of his eyes... Sachin went near him nd sat there... Daya didn't turn...

Daya without turning said in weak tone : Tum Abhi ke pas jao Sachin... wo pareshan ho ke pta nhi kaha gya hoga...

Sachin : Aur aap?... Aap pareshan nhi hai?...

Daya : Main kahi nhi ja rha... yhi rahunga... tum jao use dekho... kaha gya... kya kr rha hai...

Sachin had no other option except to follow his order... so he silently left the room nd started searching Abhijeet... After sometime he spotted him in the garden... he was sitting alone nd crying silently... when he felt Sachin's presence... he immediately wiped his tears... Sachin sat beside him silently...

Sachin with hesitation : Sir... bura na mane to ek baat kahun...

Abhijeet without looking at him : Hmmm...

Sachin : Aapko nhi lgta abhi aapko Daya sir ke sath hona chahiye... aur aap yhan baithe hain...

Abhijeet : Kya karun main... maine gusse me itna suna diya use... ab kaise jaun uske pas...

Sachin put his hand on his : Sir... ye aap bhi jante hain aur baki sb bhi ki Daya Sir aapko le ke kitne sentimental ho jate hai... aise main unki tabiyat bhi thik nhi hai aur aapne unhe ye keh diya ki Agr aapko kuchh ho gya to...

Abhijeet in moist tone : To aur kya karun main... ye itna careless hai... kaise samjhau ise main...

Sachin : To kya aise keh dene se wo samajh jayenge... ye unka nature hai Sir... aur ek baat... bura mat maniyega Sir... but ye kaam aap bhi krte hain... aapko bhi khud ka dhyan nhi rehta... Abhijeet looked at him with a jerk while Sachin immediately averted his gaze... nd started looking towards other directions...

Abhijeet calmly : Baki sb kaha hai?...

Sachin became confused with this track change but he managed to reply : Ghar bhej diya maine...

Abhijeet : To tum kyu ruk gye... tum bhi ghar jao... main yhan hu... kal bureau time pe pahuchna hai na...

Sachin : Nhi Sir... main yhi rukunga aaj...

Abhijeet : Maine kha na ki tum bhi jao... main yhan sambhal lunga... nd don't worry tumhare Daya sir kal subah tk ekdm form me najar aayenge... (Sachin smiled)... To ab tum jao...

Sachin nodded nd went to his home... leaving Abhijeet alone there... Abhijeet take a deep breathe nd headed towards Daya's room to complete his most important mission i.e. Buddy manao mission...

End of the chapter

Sorry for short chapter guys... main thoda busy hu festival... aur kuchh important kaam ko le ke... so plzz manage with this... next will be long...

Hope aaplogo ko pasand aaya ho... kaisa hai btaiyega jarur

 **Happy Makar Sankranti, Bihu, Onam, Pongal nd Lohri to all of you... May this festival of sweets brings alot of sweetness in your life...**

 **TIL hum hai, aur GUR aap,**

 **MITHAI hum hai aur MITHAS aap,**

 **SAAL ke pahale tyohar se horahi aaj SHURUWAT.**

 **Aap ko hamari taraf se...**

 **Mubarak ho Makar Sankranti ka tyohar**

 **Moongfali di khusboo te Gurh di mithaas**

 **Moongfali di khusboo te Gurh di mithaas,**

 **Makki di roti te Sarson da Saag,**

 **dil di khushi te apneya da pyar,**

 **mubarak hove tuhanu**

 **Lohri da tyohar.**

Itne hi language me aati hai... baki aaplog adjust kr lena...

Love you all

Yours

Akanksha


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for review... Here is the next chapter...

Abhijeet entered inside Daya's room... Daya was sleeping under the effect of medicine... Abhijeet sat near his bed nd held his hand in his...

Abhijeet in moist tone : Kyu chhoti chhoti baton pe itna sochta hai tu Daya... tu janta hai na ki main tujhe takleef me nhi dekh skta... phir kyu khud ko pareshani me dalta hai... (his eyes filled with tears)... Itni chotein aai hai... thik se khaya piya bhi nhi tune kuchh dino se... tu samajhta kyu nhi... (a drop of tear slipped from his eyes)... main nhi dekh skta tujhe aise... humare job ka bhi to tujhe pta hai na...kb kya ho jaye koi nhi keh skta fir bhi is tarah ki harkatein kyu krta hai tu... he stopped listening Daya's voice...

Daya in low voice : To... to yhi sari batein... tumhare sath bhi lagu hoti hai n boss?? ya ye sare rules mere liye hai...

Abhijeet instantly wiped his tears and said firmly : Tum jaag rhe the...

Daya : Ye mere sawal ka jawab nhi hai Abhi...

Abhijeet while looking away : Koi bhi rule sabhi pe apply hota hai...

Daya in teasing tone : Achchha... mujhe to pta hi nhi tha... Abhi tum keh rhe the na ki main aisa kyu krta hu waisa kyu krta hu... his tone became emotional... kya tum dhyan rakhte ho khud ka?... kya tumhe yaad hai ki tumhe thik se breakfast lunch ya dinner kiye hue kitne din hue hai?... nhi... tumhe to bs mujhe dantna hota hai... pareshan ho gye ho na mujhse... bore ho gye ho mere sath rehte rehte... tang aa gye ho... with this Abhjeet's anger incresed... he raised his hand to slap him but stopped...

Daya with tears in his eyes : Ruk kyu gye... maro na... ye to hona hi tha... pareshan jo krta hu tumhe itna...

Abhijeet shouted angrily : Chup... bilkul Chup... ab ek aur shabd kuchh ulta bola na to pakka pitega tu... tu samajhta kya hai khud ko... kahi ka hero hai tu ya tees maar khan hai... herogiri dikhani rehti hai humesha tujhe... dhyan nhi rehta ek jagah... drive krte time bhi... aur kuchh bolo to bhaisahab hurt bhi bahut jldi ho jate hai... aur anab sanab jo man aaye bolte rehte hai...

Daya angrily : Dhyan tha mera driving pe... ye na puchho tum ki kaise hua accident... bs apne hisab se soch liya...

Abhijeet : To tu hi bta na kaise hua accident...

Daya : Ek bachchi aa gai samne to use bachane me takra gya main ped se... (in moist tone)...but tumhe to ye bhi jhuth hi lagega na... he was sobbing silently... Abhijeet 's eyes also became teary seeing him like this... he immediately hugged him...

Abhijeet tearily in hug : Sorry yaar... I m really sorry... maine gusse me tujhe jyada hi suna diya... so sorry... Par kya karun main tujhe jb aise dekha to mujhse control hi nhi hua... he broke the hug nd wiped Daya's tears... plzz Daya maaf bhi krde ab... Daya said nothing... he laid down again with his head in his **Boss** lap... Abhijeet smiled lightly... he understood that he got the green signal from his buddy...

Abhijeet : Aur tu gya kaha tha... beach pe hi n... Daya only nodded his head... to akele kyu...mujhe le ke nhi ja skta tha...

Daya without looking at him in low tone : Tum busy rehte ho aaj kal... to socha kyu disturb karun...

Abhijeet teasingly : Wah!!... Senior inspector Daya to bahut samajhdar ho gye hai... Daya made a face... (now normally)... Dekh Daya... tu samjha kar yaar... tu nhi samjhega to aur kaun samjhega mujhe... humari Duty aisi hi hai Daya... kabhi bhi kuchh bhi ho skta hai... kabhi bhi kahi bhi jana ho skta hai... tu to sb janta hai na... phir aisi harkatein kyu krta hai... main har time to tere sath nhi ho skta na... aur agar kal to mujhe kuch...

Daya cutted him in painful tone : Abhi plzz...

Abhijeet smiled lightly and said lovingly : Daya... bachcha This is the fact... nd we have to face it strongly...

Daya with tears in his eyes : Boss... main nhi sun skta ye fact... aur kya tum mere bare me yhi fact sun paoge... Abhijeet glared him... to main kaise sun lun... jo hoga jb hoga tb ka tb dekhenge... mujhe pura vishwash hai ki tum mujhe chhod ke kahi nhi jaoge...

Abhijeet : To itni tension kis baat ki thi tujhe... Ki na to thik se khaya na piya...

Daya with his head down : Kuchh nhi Boss... tumhe miss kr rha tha... Abhijeet shook his head in disapointment...

Abhijeet : Tu sach me pagal hai... abhi yha aa ke maja aa rha hai n... rehna teen din yha... dimag ka dhakkan khul jayega...

Daya while getting up from his lap nd sitting with the support of back rest with the help of Abhijeet : Main yhan nhi rahunga... aur ye tum bhi achchhe se jante ho...

Abhijeet : Is baar rehna hoga Daya... Kumar ne khud kaha hai ki tumhara yha rehna jaruri hai... tum bahut weak ho gye ho...

Daya irriratingly : Mujhe nhi rehna Boss... plzz... Kumar ko samjha dena tum...

They were stopped by the voice of Kumar

Kumar : Main kuchh nhi sunne wala is baar Daya... tumhe yha atleast do din to rehna hi padega...

Daya looked at Abhijeet for his help with the puppy eyes... he knew that Abhijeet couldn't deny those eyes...

Abhijeet : Kumar... yaar tum...

Kumar cutting him : No Abhijeet... is baar koi baat nhi sununga main... tum iske is bhole se chehre pe pighal skte ho main nhi...

Daya mummered in low voice : Khadoosh...

Kumar : Haa hu main Khadoosh... Daya looked at him with wide eyes... aise ghuro mat... maine suna tumne kya kaha... main khadoosh hu to wahi sahi but is baar koi chance nhi hai...

Daya with his so cute face : Please Kumar... aisa mat karo... pakka main apna dhyan rakhunga... aur fir Abhi hai na... hai na boss?... Abhijeet nodded... Kumar glared him... so he looked away... plzz yaar... didcharge kr do mujhe... yha ki kaid me nhi rehna...

Kumar : Nahi... bola na maine...

Daya : Please yaar... main tumhari sari instruction follow karunga... plzz

Kumar : Are... but..

Abhijeet : De do discharge Kumar... main dhyan rakhunga iska... ye sare instruction bhi follow karega aur jb tum bulaoge tb checkup ke liye bhi aaye... I promise...

Kumar while giving up : Thik hai... Thik hai... main kal subah discharge kr dunga... (Duo take a sign of relief)... But... tumhe teen dino tk completely rest lena hoga... no heropanti...

Daya instantly : Haa pakka... Thank you Kumar...

Kumar : Isme Thank you ki kya baat hai... jb tum dono bhai ek party bna lo to koi bhi ghutne tek de... to main kis khet ka mooli hu...

Trio laugh lightly on this comment...

Kumar : Ab So jao... bahut raat ho gai hai... rest ki jarurat hai tumhe... aur tumhe bhi Abhijeet... mujhe ab chalna chahiye...

Abhijeet smiled : Haa... tum jao... don't worry hum so jayenge...

Kumar nodded his head with smile nd left the room...

Daya : Chalo... ye maan gya warna teen din tk is jail me sadna padta...

Abhijeet : Ye jail nhi hospital hai... aur ab chup chap so ja warna main discharge cancel krwana bhi janta hu...

Daya : Ye jail se bhi gaya gujra hai... aur tum bhi km khadoosh nhi ho...

Abhijeet giving up : Achchha chal mere bhai so ja... tujhe bhi rest ki jarurat hai aur mujhe bhi kal bureau jana hai... (teasingly)..ek senior inspector to leave pe rahenge to sab sambhalna padega na...

Daya smiled in embarrasment : Thik hai boss... so jao tum bhi... main bhi so rha hu... saying this he laid on the bed with a smile nd Abhijeet after being confirm about his comfortness laid down on couch present in the room for visitors...

After sometime Abhijeet checked Daya... he felt sooth in his heart seeing his buddy sleeping with a sweet smile on his face... he also smiled nd kissed on his forehead nd again laid on the couch... nd drifted into dreamland with a genuin smile on his face nd peace in his heart...

 **End of the chapter**...

Hope aaplogo ko ye story pasand aai ho... mujhe pta hai ki ye utni achchhi story nhi h but fir bhi... btaiyega jarur...

Sorry for all mistakes...

Pooj - Dear... sorry... main aapki wish puri nhi kr pai... aage try karungi

Yours

Akanksha


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all for your lovely review... nd also sorry to make you all confuse... plzz maaf kar dena aaplog is chhoti si bachchi ko... chhooo chhoolly...

Here is the next update...

 **Next morning**

 **In the bureau**

All were present expect our duo... as they were in hospital... All were discussing about Daya's health nd accident... After sometime they started their work as they had to solve cases as soon as possible... they were doing their respective work... meanwhile ACP along with Dr. Shalukhe entered inside the bureau... Everyone greeted them...

Team : Good morning Sir...

ACP/Shalukhe : Good morning... aaj ek new officer aane wala hai... thodi der me aa jayega... (to shalukhe)... Chal shalukhe... he followed by Dr. Shalukhe headed towards his cabin without noticing the absence of duo... all started their work again... after sometime of discussion ACP nd Dr. Shalukhe came out of the cabin...

ACP : Ye Abhijeet... but he was stopped by a male voice...

Voice : Inspector **Vishal Singh** reporting on duty Sir...

ACP with a smile : Aao Vishal... welcome to CID mumbai...

Vishal : Thank you Sir... It's my pleasure to be a part of this wonderful team...

ACP : Tumhe sbse introduce krwa deta hu... aise to humare do senior officers abhi tk dikh nhi rhe yha... (to freddy)... Freddy kha hai Abhijeet aur Daya...

Freddy stammered : Wo... wo... sir...

ACP angrily : Wo wo hi karoge ya btaoge bhi kuchh...

Vishal with hesitation : Sorry to interrupt Sir... but wo dono yha kaise honge... Dono sir to hospital me hain... Daya sir ka accident ho gya tha...

ACP socked : Kya?... he looked towards his team angrily... Kisi ne mujhe btaya kyu nhi?... suddenly something strike in his mind... Vishal... tumhe kaise pta ye sb?...

Vishal : Wo sir...Daya sir ko hospital main hi le gya tha accident ke baad.. fir Abhijeet Sir ko inform kiya... tb pta chala ki wo CID officers hain...

ACP : Ok... Thank you... (now angrily looking towards his team)... Maine puchha kisi ne mujhe btaya kyu nhi kal...

Sachin with fear : Sir... wo aap kl busy the din bhar... to humne socha ki raat ko kyu disturb karein...

Shalukhe teasingly : Tumne aisa socha ya Abhijeet ne mna kiya btane se...

Sachin with his head down : Nhi Sir... Abhijeet sir ne aisa kuchh nhi kaha...

ACP angrily : To Tum gye the hospital to usse pehle mujhe bta nhi skte the... aur kaise hua ye accident...

Freddy : Ye to pta nhi sir... Daya sir ko hos aate hi Abhijeet sir ne class le li unki... fir Sachin sir ne hume wha se bhej diya... ACP looked at Sachin...

ACP to Sachin : Ab tum bhi btao kuchh...

Sachin : Sir uske thodi der baad Abhijeet sir ne mujhe bhi bhej diya ghar...

Shalukhe irritated : Yha kuchh bhi bolne se koi fayda nhi h yaar... hospital chalke mahasay se hi puchhte hai...

ACP nodded his head : Haa tu sahi keh rha hai... (ordering the team with anger)... tumlog kaam karo... hum aate hai abhi tumhare so called Sir ki khatirdari kr ke... saying this both went from there... all became worried for their both seniors nd prayed to God for them...

Beyond all this... they welcomed Vishal happily... nd introduce themselves to him... Vishal was really surprised seeing the sweetness of the team... love nd respect towards each other...

Vishal thought praisingly : Mujhe lga tha... log sirf batein hi krte hai ki CID mumbai ki team ek family ki tarah hai... lekin main galat tha... aaj tk sirf suna hi tha... but aaj dekh bhi liya... ye ek family ki tarah nhi family hi hai... jhan ek dusre ke liye itna pyar hai... respect hai... meri khusnasibi hai ki mujhe yha kaam krne ka mouka mila hai... he came out of his thought with Sachin's voice... nd started doing the work according to his instruction...

 **On the other hand**

 **In the hospital**

ACP nd Shalukhe reached near reception... nd asked about Daya...

ACP : Kal ek accident case aaya tha yhan... patient name Dayanand Shetty... kis ward me hai wo?...

Receptionist : Main check krke btati hu...ACP nodded... (after checking)... Sir unhe to discharge kr diya gya hai aaj subah... Listening this both became more angry... but they controlled their anger...

Shalukhe : Achcha kis Doctor ne attend kiya tha use...

Receptionist : Dr. Kumar ne...

ACP controlling his anger : Ok.. Thank you so much... saying this he dragged Shalukhe little far from there...

ACP angrily : Dekha... Kumar ko blackmail krke discharge le liya usne...

Shalukhe : Abhijeet ne bhi full support kiya hoga...

ACP : Haa emotional blackmailer hai hi... use bhi blackmail kr liya hoga... bhola sa chehra bna ke... Abhi to chalo thoda Kumar sahab se bhi mil lete hai...

Shalukhe : Haa chalo... usse bhi to puchhna hai... jyada dayawan bn rha hai aajkl... both headed towards Kumar's cabin...

After reaching there... they nocked the door...

Kumar : Come in...

Both entered inside the cabin... seeing them Kumar stand up from his chair... he became scared... because he knew what was to come next... but he was trying to behave normal...

Kumar nornally : Are Sir... aaplog yhan... plzz baithiye na...

ACP nd Shalukhe looked at each other nd sat down on the chair...

Kumar : Kya lenge aaplog?...

ACP seriously : Kuchh nhi thank you...Kaise ho Kumar?...

Kumar stammered : Thi...thik... hu sir...

Shalukhe teasingly : Suna hai ki kuchh jyada hi dayawan ho gye ho aajkl... patient se sympathy jyada ho gai hai...

Kumar gulped down his saliva in fear but said normally : Sir patient se sympathy to honi hi chahiye na...

ACP with a smirk : Oohhoo!!! hume to ye baat pta hi nhi thi... to sympathy ke taur pe jo patient dawa na lena chahe use dawa mat dena...

Kumar giving up : Wo sir... Daya bilkul bhi yha nhi rehna chah rha tha... maine bahut koshish ki thi use rokne ki... par wo mana hi nhi... aap to use jante hi hai na kitna bda dramebaz hai... use to India's best Dramebaz nhi World's best Dramebaz ka award milna chahiye...

ACP : Usne drama kiya aur tum maan gye... kis hisab ke doctor ho tum... drama to sab karenge to kya tum unhe treat krna chhod doge...

Kumar with his head down nd in low voice : Sir... Daya ka drama... drama jaisa nhi lgta na wo to blackmail krta hai...(looked up) fir Abhijeet bhi to hai na uske sath... wo dhyan rakhega uska...aur time time pe main check krta rahunga... 3 din ki to baat hai... uske baad to waise bhi use discharge hi krna tha...

Shalukhe angrily nd frustrated : Ek kaam karo tum... ye doctor ka job chhodo aur samaj seva karo... tumpe suit krega...

Kumar said nothing... he hung his head down... ACP became irritated with his act...

ACP : Chalo thik hai... tum apna kaam karo... hum dekhte hai un dono ko... saying this he along with shalukhe stood up to go... Kumar also stood up...

Kumar : Sir... aage se pakka aisa nhi hoga... (mummered) ye ladka khud to chala jata hai... phas main jata hu... ACP listened this...

ACP smiled listening this : Thik hai... koi baat nhi... hum samajhte hai... aage se dhyan rakhna... aur agar tumse baat na bane to mujhe call kr dena...

Kumar smiled : Sure sir...

ACP nd Shalukhe went from their to the house of the main culprit of this crime... (Duo house)...

End of the chapter...

Hope aaplogo ko pasand aaya ho... plzz tell me about it...

Pooj - Maine aapki wish puri kr di... Vishal ko add kr diya... maine socha kyu na CID ka hi part bna du use bhi... kaisa lga btaiyega...

dhara abhi - next chapter me oldie duo aur duo hi honge... and ofcourse Abhijeet sir bde hai to unhe dant jyada padegi to unka scene hoga hi...:):):) aur main Shalukhe sir ko bhi jyada add krne ki koshish karungi... ye chapter kaisa lg btaiyega...

Plzz read nd review

Next chapter me duo ki bajne wali hai band...

Yours

Akanksha


	6. Chapter 6

Thanx to all of you for your review... nd for 100 review... Thank you so much

Sorry for this much late update...

Here is the next chapter...

Duo had been at their home since last half an hour... they were in Daya's room nd were arguing on something

Abhijeet : Dekh Daya... ab bina jyada drama kiye chup chap nashta kr le...

Daya with cute angry expression : Main drama krta hu... jao main nhi krta nashta...

Abhijeet irritated : Daya... ab mujhe jyada pareshan mat kr yaar... (in calm tone)... mujhe aur bhi kaam hai mere bhai... bureau me pending cases hain... aise me tu yhan rahega aur msin bhi late jaunga to Sir aur baki sb pareshan honge... ek to waise hi late ho gya hu... (remembered something)... Oh no!!!...

Daya worriedly : Kya ho gya Boss...

Abhijeet in tension : Tere chakkar me Sir ko btaya bhi nhi kuchh maine... (looked at the clock once)... ab tk to Sir aa bhi gye honge aur sari khabar bhi mil gai hogi unhe... (angrily) tu mujhe marwayega aaj... main ab niklunga... tu krta reh nashta... he headed towards the room to collect his stuffs

Daya mummered himself : Ab maine kya kr diya... khud yaad nhi rha ki Sir ko btana hai to mujhe dant diya... aur kb se keh rha hu abhi nhi khana mujhe kuchh...tum rakh do main baad me kha lunga... par meri sunta to hai nhi...

Abhijeet while entering the room : Main ja rha hu bureau... tu... but he was stopped by the sound of door bell...(in frustration) Ab kaun aa gya yaar... he rushed towards the main door... jb insan ko kaam rahe to sbko fursat mil jati h ghar pe aane ki... late pe late... he opened the door nd became susprised to see the visitor...

Abhijeet stammered : Aaap... aap. yhan...

Visitor smirked seeing his expression : Kyu nhi aa skte yhan...

Abhijeet : Nhi aisi baat nhi hai...

Visitor : To hum andar aayein ya yahin khade rakhne ka irada hai...

Abhijeet in embarassment : Nhi... nhi Sir aaiye na... aap bhi aaiye Doctor shahab... yes.. the visitors were none other than ACP sir nd Shalukhe sir... he welcomed them nd oldie duo entered inside

Shalukhe naughtily : Waise tum mujhe nhi bhi bolte to main aa jata andar...

Abhijeet (mummered) : To ye kaun si nai baat btai aapne... bura waqt bin bulaye hi aata hai...

Shalukhe : Kya kaha tumne?...

Abhijeet stammered in fear : Ku... Kuchh bhi nhi... aaplog baithiye na khade kyu hain...

Both settled down on the sofa...

Shalukhe : Nhi mujhe aisa lga ki tumne kuchh kaha...

ACP angrily : Shalukhe!!!... tu yhan ladne aaya hai kya?...

Shalukhe also in anger : Main nhi lad rha... tum apne bete ko samjhao...

ACP : Wahi to krne aaya hu... Listening this Abhijeet's heart skip a bit in fear... his forehead became sweaty... By the way Abhijeet... tum aaj abhi tk bureau nhi gye...

Abhijeet gulped down his saliva in fear nd said : Wo sir... wo... baat ye hai ki...

ACP : Ab bologe bhi kuchh...

Abhijeet : Sir... wo kal Daya...

ACP cutting him and completed his sentence angrily : Daya ka accident ho gya tha... yahi na

Abhijeet in hurry without thinking : Haa... when he realised... he downed his head...

ACP in anger : To ye baat mujhe kal kyu nhi btaya kisine...

Abhijeet with his head down : Wo sir aap busy the kal... to socha raat ko kyu pareshan karun... isiliye mna kr diya btane se...

Shalukhe with irritation : Yaar Abhijeet... Sachin keh rha tha ki tumne mna nhi kiya tha... Tum keh rhe ho ki tumne mna kiya tha... yaar tumlog samajhte kya ho... humlog pagal hain... yaa pagal bnana chahte ho sb mil ke...

Abhijeet mummered : Bnane me mehnat kaun karega... aap to...

Shalukhe : Kya khusur phusur kr rhe ho akele hi...

Abhijeet : Nhi Doctor sahab... kuchh nhi... aap galat samajh rhe hain... main ye puchhne wala tha ki aaplog kya lenge chay ya coffee...

Shalukhe angrily : Dekha Boss... kaise batein badal rha hai... samjha lo ise

ACP with too much anger : Chup!!!... bilkul Chup!!... ab dono me se kisi ne faltu bakwas ki to mujhse bura koi nhi hoga...

Shalukhe irritated : Waise bhi tujhse bura koi hai hi kaha.. jo hoga... zaalim kahin ka huh!!

ACP angrily : Dekh Shalukhe... (giving up) chhod tujhse baad me baat karunga... abhi jo kaam important hai wo kr lein...

Shalukhe made a face : Huh!!!... kar lo maine kb mna kiya hai... ACP shook his head in disappointment...

ACP : Haa to Abhijeet...(Abhijeet again became alert)... Nhi nhi.. tumse akele nhi baat krni... Daya kaha hai?...

Abhijeet : Room me hai Sir... (trying to save his bro)... rest... rest kr rha hai...

ACP angrily : Tumhare bachane se wo bach nhi jayega...

Shalukhe : Haa... hume pta hai ki maharaj kitna rest le rhe honge...

Meanwhile they heard Daya's voice as "Kaun hai boss.. itna time lga rhe ho"... ACP nd Shalukhe glared Abhijeet... nd Abhijeet hung his head down...

Abhijeet mummered : Ise abhi hi bolna tha... kitni bhi koshish kr lo... kaam bigad ke hi rahega... ab bhugto!!! huh..

ACP : Ab use bol do... warna yha aa jayega... herogiri krne me to mahir ho dono...

Abhijeet : Aa rha hu Daya..

Shalukhe smirked : Hume jane ki kya jarurat hai... use hi bula lo waise bhi to superman ho tumlog.. kuchh hota kaha hai tumhe...

ACP : Haa... hum chalein ya...

Abhijeet : Nhi sir... aaplog hi chaliye...

Both stood up nd headed towards Daya's room along with Abhijeet... Daya smiled seeing Abhijeet entering... but his facial expression changed into sock seeing ACP nd Shalukhe with him...

Shalukhe with a naughty smile : Kaise ho Daya?...

Daya stammered in fear : Thi... thik hu Sir... he looked at Abhijeet with scared face... Abhijeet gave him a helpless look...

ACP seriously : Kya isharebazi chal rhi hai?...

Daya : Ku... kuchh bhi nhi Sir...

Shalukhe : To tumhari herogiri kaisi chal rhi hai...

Daya confused : Herogiri?...

Shalukhe : Haa... wo.. but ACP cutted him in between...

ACP : Sidhe point pe aate hai... faltu me ghuma phira ke baat krke time kyu waste krna...

Shalukhe with agree nod : Haa sahi hai...

ACP in straight tone : Hospital se discharge kyu liya?...

Daya : Wo... wo..sir mujhe nhi rehna tha hospital me... wha achchha nhi lgta...

ACP : Hospital hai... Five star hotel nhi jo achchha lgne ke liye rahoge...

Daya : Nhi... nhi Sir... mera wo mtlb nhi tha...

ACP shouted in anger : To kya?... kya mtlb tha tumhara... han.. kya matlb tha?... Tum ab bachche nhi ho Daya ki apna dhyan khud nhi rakh skte... ek senior inspector ho... tum khud aisi harkateun karoge to juniors kya follow karenge... tumhe pta bhi hai ki sab kitna pareshan hain... nhi... tumhe isse kya... accident hua... chalo man liya isme tumhari galti nhi hogi... par do din hospital me reh ke treatment nhi krwa skte the... blackmail krke discharge le liya... he was scolding him non stop nd Daya was listening all this with down head nd without any words...

Abhijeet tried to stop ACP : Sir.. aap plzz shant ho jaiye... warna kahi aapki tabiyat na bigad jaye...

ACP glared him : Chup raho tum... tum bhi km nhi ho... isne blackmail kiya aur tum bewakoof ki tarah iski baton me aa gye... Abhijeet downed his head in hurt

Shalukhe : Tu itna chilla kyu raha hai... aaram se bhi bat kr skta hai... chal baith idhar... he made him sit...

ACP calm down a bit nd said in helpless tone : Kya karun main yaar... tu hi bta... kabhi bhi ek month aisa nhi bitta hai jb in dono me se kisi ek ko chot na aaye... wo bhi inki laparwahi se...kya duty sirf yahi krte hain... lekin nhi... (turned his face towards duo nd said in calm but loving tone)... tumlogo ko duty ka pta hai na... (both nodded their head silently)... to kyu aisa krte ho jisse tumhe aur problem face krni pade... hum sab jante hai ki is duty me life ki koi guarentee nhi hoti... par iska ye matlb to nhi hai ki hum apne aap ko khatre me dalein jan bujh kr... ya apna dhyan na dein... tumlog samajh rhe ho na Beta... Both buddy's eyes became moist seeing the love nd care of their senior cum fatherly figure... They looked at each other... Daya with little difficulties stepped down the bed as he felt little pain due to the foot sprain...Abhijeet also followed him... Both sat down near oldie duo's leg...

Daya in moist tone : Sir... Both oldie duo who were looking in other direction looked at him...

ACP : Tum... tumlog utho pehle yhan baitho... he made Daya stood up and sit on couch beside himself... Shalukhe did the same with Abhijeet... now ACP was in between Abhijeet nd Daya...

Daya tearily : I m sorry Sir...

Abhijeet in moist tone : Haa sir... we are really sorry...

ACP : Dekho beta... mere kehne ka ye mtlb nhi tha ki tum humse maafi mango... mera intention tumhe hurt krna bhi nhi tha... bs itna chahta hu ki tumlog apna dhyan rakho...

Abhijeet : Hum hurt nhi hue Sir... hume bilkul bhi bura nhi lga...

ACP : To phir tumlogo ke aankhon me ye aansu...

Daya smiled in tears : Ye to yunhi aa jate hain Sir... ab itna pyar hajam nhi hota na...

ACP hugged both his son with moist eyes... tears filled in shalukhe's eyes too... but he wiped it

Shalukhe (to lighten the situation) : Dekho... baap bete mil gye to mujhe bhul gye... listening this trio seperated from the hug

Abhijeet while hugging him :Aapko kaise bhul skte hain Sir...

Shalukhe hugged him back with : Haa hume bhul jaoge to ladoge kisse?...

Abhijeet seperated from him immediately listening this... nd made a face...

All brust out in laughing seeing his facial expression...

ACP : Chalo ab hum chalte hain... bureau me bachche akele pareshan ho rhe honge...

Abhijeet : Sir... aaplogo ne kuchh liya bhi nhi... main coffee lata hu...

Shalukhe : Are yaar abhi bureau chalo... baad me coffee chay pite rahenge... hum phir aa skte hai yha... ya tumhara hume dubara aane nhi dene ka vichar hai...

Abhijeet : Are nhi sir... aap jb chahein aa skte hain

ACP smiled : To chalo... (now said to Daya)... tum apna dhyan rakhoge... aur check up krwa loge chup chap jake... jbtk thik na ho jao bureau aane ka sochna bhi mat...

Abhijeet : Aap chinta na karein sir... Kumar aa rha hai shaam ko check krne...

ACP : Better hai... saying this he headed outside the room followed by Abhijeet nd Shalukhe... but stopped with Daya's voice...

Daya : Sir... (trio turned to him)... I promise... aage se main apna pura dhyan rakhunga...

ACP nd Shalukhe smiled...

Shalukhe with smile : Bachcha samajhdar ho gya hai...

Daya smiled broadly : Par Boss ko aaplog smjha dena... uski guarentee nhi le skta main... Abhijeet glared him hard...

ACP smiled : Thik hai... hum dekh lenge tumhare boss ko... ab hum chalte hain bye... take care

Daya : Ok sir...

 **In the Evening**

Kumar was present in Daya's room nd was checking his wound nd sprain seriously... but he was looking in fresh mood...

Kumar seriously without looking at his face : Sab thik hai Daya... tum bs pair pe jyada stress mat dena aur medicines time pe lete raho...

Daya : Kumar...(with this he looked at him)... Sorry

Kumar : Wo kyu?

Daya : Dekho mujhe pta hai ACP sir aur Shalukhe sir tumhare pas gye the... meri wajah se tumhe dant padi...

Kumar : Koi nhi...

Daya : Nhi... I m extremely sorry...

Kumar smiled : It's ok yaar... waise bhi mera mood bahut achchha hai.. to no sorry or sad batein...

Daya smiled : Tumne pakka maaf kiya mujhe...

Kumar smiled : Koi shak!!

Daya smiled broadly : Achchha tumhara mood kyu achchha hai...

Kumar irritated with this : Ab isme bhi problem hai kya?...

Daya naughtily : Nhi.. mera matlb tha... koi girlfriend mil gai kya?..

Kumar glared him angrily : Dimag mat khrab karo...

Meanwhile Abhijeet entered inside the room

Abhijeet : Kyu dimag khrab ho rha hai tumhara...

Kumar : Apne bhai se puchho...

Abhijeet : Kyu bhai Daya... kya kr diya tune

Daya innocently : Maine kya kiya... ab iska mood aaj achchha hai to bs itna puchh liya ki girlfriend mil gai kya... Abhijeet laughed listening this... nd Kumar made a face

Kumar : Has lo has lo... main bhi ACP sir se kehta hu... Dono ka dimag kafi chalne lga hai... shaadi krwa dein

Abhijeet stopped laughing immediately nd looked at him with socking expression...

Kumar smirked : Kyu... haso... ab nhi aa rhi hasi

Abhijeet joining his hand : Nhi hasunga mere baap... lekin tu ACP sir se kuchh nhi kahega

Kumar : Thik hai.. thik hai... jao chhod diya tum bhi kya yaad rakhoge

Daya : Waise boss... tum jldi aa gye aaj... case solve ho gya kya...

Abhijeet tiredly : Haa yaar... ek ho gya... to Sir ne bhej diya Choote sahab ki seva me...

Daya with shy smile : Kya Boss tum bhi...

Abhijeet : Haa bhai... ab tu khud se dhyan nhi rakhega to koi chahiye na...

Daya : I promise Boss... aage se main kabhi aisi harkat nhi karunga...

Kumar : Wow!!.. to main tumhe phir admit kr lun hospital me...

Daya glared him : Kuummmaarr!!!...

Both Kumar nd Abhijeet burst out in a laughter... Daya also joined them...

Daya after five days joined his duty again... all were happy to see him fit and fine nd welcomed him with love nd affection... Daya was feeling a great sooth in his heart seeing them happy... he looked at the most precious relation of his life... his brother... his boss... his everything... who was already looking at him with a proud smile...

 **The End**

This is the longest chapter... plzz tell me how's it??...

 **Special Thanks to Coolak Di nd Nikita duo lover (my sweet Nikki)... for suggesting the plot nd title nd helping me alot... Thank you so much both of you...**

Plzz guys Read nd Review...

Yours

Akanksha


End file.
